


Lapse

by CondeCromo



Category: Angels in America - Kushner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondeCromo/pseuds/CondeCromo
Summary: 原文档丢了……重打存档。加了一点谈谈恋爱的后续。小妈文学，乱伦，半强迫，低俗色情。





	Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> 原文档丢了……重打存档。加了一点谈谈恋爱的后续。  
> 小妈文学，乱伦，半强迫，低俗色情。

 

 

我的小妈叫Joe，他又甜又年轻，和我差不多年纪。和我的父亲结婚之后他一直表现得温顺又安静。我观察过他，我原以为他像以前父亲的那些情人一样，装出一幅乖顺的样子为了讨好他，为了得到钱。但是Joe好像真的不一样，他是一个虔诚的摩门教徒——我倒是不在意这是邪教还是什么的——有时我会听见他好听的声音念的祷言。我不知道他是否曾犯过什么错，他总是有点隐忍而悲伤。他不可能是为了什么钱来的。

而我早就肖想过他很多次了。终于，在一天早上父亲出门之后，我没忍住溜进他们的卧室。Joe光着身子躺在床上，被子只拉到胸口，能看见他脖子和胸脯上的咬痕。他还闭着眼睛，被人用下流的目光恣意亵渎而不自知。这个虔诚的小教徒，在被迫标记上这些痕迹的时候一定很羞耻，却又忍不住想要更多。我钻进被子，伸手往他身下摸。他的皮肤好滑，两腿之间的那张小嘴又湿又热，还有一点点肿，显然不久前刚被父亲满足过。背德的快感让我轻而易举地硬了起来。被我抚摸着的小妈迷迷糊糊醒了过来，一边自然地往我身上靠。我以为他把我当做父亲了，没想到他睁开眼轻声喊了我的名字，然后他湿漉漉的眼睛像受惊的鹿一样瞪大了。这太过了。我掰开他的腿就这么直挺挺操了进去。他叫了一声，那清脆声音的尾调却被其主人硬生生地困在了嘴唇里。与之相反的是，他成熟美味的身体自发为我打开。他的身体万分熟练地收缩着下面的小嘴绞紧我，放荡地扭着屁股。我狠狠地一巴掌拍在他粉白的屁股上，引得他发出甜腻的呻吟。我把他细直的腿抬起来，折叠好压在胸口。我一边狠狠地操他一边忍不住问：“父亲有这样搞过你吗？”

“你的小嘴这么饥渴，父亲一个人满足得了你吗？”他羞耻地哭了出来。他无声流泪的样子太超过了，我觉得我硬得要爆了。他咬着自己的嘴唇，露出一点点带水光的牙齿，好可爱。我想吻他，他却转过了脸。

Joe被我操得筋疲力尽。他无力地躺在一片狼藉的床铺上轻轻喘着气。我肆无忌惮地坐在床边打量他的胴体。“你得把这些床单被套都洗了，我的小妈。它们全都湿透了，你看看你流了多少水。不弄干净的话父亲会发现的。”我不怀好意地刺激他。他眨着眼睛，从那浅蓝色的漂亮眼珠里挤出了没流完的泪水。他抹了抹脸上身上的水，颤着腿把床单抱出去，从屁股里流出了我刚射进去的液体。然后他在浴室里洗了澡。他关上浴室门的时候被我强行挤了进去，我居高临下地卡在那扇门里，他的手抓着门框，小小地反抗了一下之后就放弃了。我就这样靠着浴室门看着他洗澡，再次浑身发热。他有和天使一样美的身体。然后Joe当着我的面套上白色的内裤，穿好家居服走出去，看也不看我。

他走到厨房开始准备午餐，他做的饭很好吃。父亲经常夸奖他。他围着粉色的围裙，两条笔直的腿从短裤下伸出来。我回想着二十分钟前它们还顶在我的小腹上，脚趾蜷缩起来无意识地挠我的下腹。我感觉一阵邪火上涌。我走过去，在他的惊叫中扒下了他的裤子。那个被操得通红的小口甚至没有合拢。

现在，他一只手还拿着平底锅，屁股里含着我的性器。我比他高一些，于是他随着我的顶弄不得不踮着脚，几乎站不住。他靠在灶台边保持平衡，他的性器也再次诚实地挺了起来。

“菜要糊了，小妈。”我咬着他的耳朵说。他一边颤抖着炒菜一边掉眼泪。“小心点，别把你的水弄到菜里去，父亲也许会尝出来的。”他听见我的话猛地夹紧了肠壁。我差点就这么射进他的屁股里。

我伸手摸他的乳头，他柔软的腹部，轻轻扯着他下面金色卷曲的体毛。他真美。我掰过他的脸，舔掉他脸上的水。下一次，下下次，我要尝尝他身体别的地方的水。他的水这么多，像是永远流不干。

中午父亲不会回来吃饭，但有时他会让小妈给他送饭到公司去。比如今天。我抱着他坐在沙发上，他坐在我腿上被我颠着，几十下以后我舒爽地把浓稠的白液射进他的身体里面。我把他推倒在沙发上，抬起他的下半身不让液体流出来。我伸手从茶几抽屉里翻出了一个带着短短兔尾巴的肛塞。这也许是父亲在他身上用过的。我在他哀求的目光中，把肛塞塞进他身体里，帮他穿回外裤。我觉得自己变成了一个魔鬼。我听见自己对他说：“含着我的东西去见父亲吧。回来的时候我会检查，如果我发现你偷偷把我的精液弄走了，我就会在父亲下班的时候当着他的面操你，告诉他是你勾引我。”我舔着他细密的眼睫毛，他颤抖的薄薄的眼皮，他被我吓着了。我拍了拍他的屁股，“最好夹紧点。如果里面的东西流出来把裤子弄湿了，所有人都会知道你是一个淫荡的小婊子。”我控制不住自己的话语，“如果父亲想和你在办公室里来一发，你自己想办法拒绝吧。”我邪恶地笑着，把他送出了家门。

往后的每一个白天成了让小妈痛苦又快乐的地狱。父亲出门上班后，我会变着花样，在家里的各个地方操他，或者让他浑身赤裸，只在脖子上戴着一个漂亮的领结吃力地含着我，舔我，直到我到达高潮，拔出来射在他脸上。父亲回来以后他又得在床上打开双腿，一边迎合，一边回想着我在他耳边说过的那些威胁的话语。他的腿没有一刻可以合拢。

 

 

* * *

 

父亲要出差一周。 原本我以为能和小妈独处，结果，不知道是这个老男人色欲熏心还是对小妈起了疑，他把Joe一起带上了。

他们走后我让小妈把父亲的行程发给我。他一定明白我想做什么，但他还是照做了。我找到了他们的酒店，在同一层也开了一个套间。父亲出门办正事的时候，我就打电话让小妈过来。

Joe显然不太愿意。“你胆子也太大了。”他轻声说。可我不在乎。我让他跪在床下舔我的性器，在他柔软的口腔顶出龟头的形状。我喜欢抓着他细细的头发深深戳向他的喉咙，他的眼里溢满生理性泪水，而我还是觉得不够，我让他吞下我的精液，一滴也不能剩，漏在我腹部的也要舔干净。我把他压在落地窗上，浴缸里，镜子前狠狠地操，他被操过这么多次，却还是这么紧，肠壁饥渴地吸住我仿佛永远也无法满足。但他还是变了，在做爱的时候他会摆着腰迎合我，会主动骑上来，也不再拒绝和我接吻。我们总是吻得像要窒息一样。他的嘴唇大概生来就应该被人亲吻，咬上去的时候像陷进了一颗软糖里面。不，他身上的每一个部位都像软糖一样。或者说变的是我。有时候我们刚做完，我抱着他抚摸他，亲他的脸。可他会挣开我起身，和我说他得回去了，我会无法控制地生气。我承认我嫉妒父亲，因为他可以夜夜搂着Joe入睡。

当我再一次把他按在门上操的时候，我们听见父亲和他的同事说着话从门口走过。他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，而我仍然死死地箍住他的腰挺动。果不其然，几分钟后小妈的电话响起来了。我逼着他接通电话。他颤着手从团成团的衣物里掏出手机，用尽全力试图保持声音平稳，而我在他几乎成功的时候捏住了他的性器，然后猛然顶着他的前列腺撞了进去。他哽住了，浑身紧绷，几乎不能发声，然后在我近乎残忍的催促下，他动用了全身的力气控制住自己，向父亲撒了谎。这三十秒里他湿热的肠道简直绞得我头皮发麻。挂断电话的那刻他无力地神进我的怀里。“你父亲，真、真的会发现的...” 他恼怒又无助地看向我。

“你以为，被我操了这么多次以后，父亲会不起疑心?” 我坏心地揉捏他的乳头，一边对他说道，“刚被我操过几个小时，你就算把后面夹得再紧，父亲再用那里的时候会没有感觉？”他一边生气地捂住我的嘴，一边用下面把我吸得射了出来。

父亲果然察觉到了什么，毕竟我做这种事的时候完全没有想要遮遮掩掩。他只要不瞎，就能在小妈身上看见其他的暖味痕迹。我不怕我的父亲，但小妈害怕，而我尤其喜欢操弄因为害怕而特别敏感的小妈。

他们冷战了，如我所愿。但父亲大概永远也想不到小妈出轨的人是我。我在其中添油加醋，父亲最终选择了离婚。我原本以为，在没了背德带来的刺激之后，我会慢慢厌倦了他，没想到却越陷越深。Joe是这么美好，任谁品尝过之后都不想再放开。我从家里搬出来了，父亲也没有管我。我和Joe待在一起，每天做爱仿佛永远也不会疲倦。他会温柔地主动吻我。他比在我家的时候笑得更多了。这个被我恶劣欺凌而沦落至此的人不但不责备我，还向我敞开了怀抱。

我抱着他，终于明白他是一朵怎么也无法被污染的白玫瑰。

 

 

**后面只是谈谈恋爱，随缘更新，小天使Joe必须得到宠爱**

* * *

Joe其实很能干，他很快找到了一份工作，又变回了那个英俊认真还有点腼腆的小律师。  
之前我们的关系靠下半身的性冲动维系，现在变成了多巴胺的奇妙连结。有时候我们像两个早恋的高中生，说着话也能忍不住吻成一团，或者只是看着他透亮的蓝眼睛，里面不再有阴霾，只是映出我的脸，我的心脏就会涨得发酸，觉得自己渴得不行，像得了一种名叫Joe Pitt的疾病，而他是我唯一的水源。  
每一天，他会和往常一样做早餐，穿着我们一起买的情侣睡衣。他围着崭新的蓝色围裙，给金黄的煎蛋翻一个面，问我晚上想吃什么。然后我们一起吃早餐，读晨间新闻。8点时一起出门，送他到律所，下车时说一声“晚上见”。  
傍晚接他下班，在Joe系安全带的时候凑过去亲他。有时顺路去超市买东西，回家后去厨房帮他的忙。

 


End file.
